1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container lift and carrying apparatus, and to vehicles adapted to operate as container lifts and carriers. Specifically, the invention relates to a lifting and carrying apparatus for containers that, in addition to conventional lifting and tilting capability, is provided with longitudinal extension and retraction capability such that loads may be shifted so as to achieve better front-to-rear weight distribution about the vehicle on which the apparatus is supported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, conventional container carriers can typically lift and tilt but tend to be longitudinally fixed, which minimizes the amount of weight that may be transferred to the front axle of the vehicle to which the carrier is attached.